Technical Field
Aspect of the present embodiment relates to a supply channel member and a liquid discharge apparatus incorporating the supply channel member.
Related Art
Various types of apparatuses are known that discharge a liquid such as a printer. Hereinafter, the apparatus that discharges the liquid is also referred to as a liquid discharge apparatus. The liquid discharge apparatus discharges various types of color of the liquid. The liquid discharge apparatus includes a plurality of liquid discharge heads for discharging a liquid, for example.
An ink supply piping system is known in which two-branch joints are used to connect one main tank and a plurality of liquid discharge heads while the connection is repeatedly branched from the one main tank to the plurality of ink discharge heads by the two-branch joints.